


What If?

by ctlntknsn



Series: What If?: Harry Potter Rewrite [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Canon Rewrite, Gen, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctlntknsn/pseuds/ctlntknsn
Summary: Whilst hiding in the cabinet at Borgin and Burkes, what if Harry Potter witnessed something that caused him to make a decision which will alter his life - and so many others - forever? What if his decision had the power to alter the course of the Wizarding World? What remains to be seen is whether or not this decision has changed their lives for the better.





	1. Borgin and Burkes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a wonderful post from Marauders4evr on Tumblr, I sort of latched onto this idea and ran with it. There are so many possible places that this could go and this is the first time I've written any kind of fan fiction in over 7 years? So I'll apologise now if it's rusty and a bit awful! 
> 
> I will include warnings at the start of each chapter for any content that could possibly be distressing to any readers but for now, this should be pretty easy going. There is the implication/mention of abuse in this chapter but it isn't at all graphic! 
> 
> This is probably going to be a series, I've got a few ideas to at least rewrite Chamber of Secrets within this universe. I think we'll just see where it goes from there! I'm currently at University and term is about to start up again so I'm not sure how regularly this is going to be updated but as I already have a couple of chapters written, hopefully it'll be quite consistent! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Inspiring Post: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/marauders4evr/147066260387

The cabinet in Borgin and Burkes is small, cramped and smells funny - almost as if the entire thing literally reeks of Dark magic. On the plus side, Harry thinks to himself, at least there aren’t any spiders in here. He shifts slightly trying to find a more comfortable position, years of practice at the Dursley’s has made it easy for Harry to make as little noise as possible. He just needs to wait until they leave and then he can attempt to make his way from wherever this is to Diagon Alley.

Despite the dusty, dark atmosphere of the shop, Harry has a clear view of the Malfoys as they conduct their business. Lucius gives off the impression that he is absolutely superior with great ease, his stance and put together appearance saying so much more than anyone could ever express with words alone. Draco, on the other hand, is trying too hard. His back ramrod straight, his white-blond hair slicked back and his overall demeanor suggesting he is so obviously striving for perfection.

Whilst Lucius seems distracted by his transaction, Draco wanders towards the cabinet. Harry consciously tries not to react despite his fear of being discovered in this strange, Dark place by Malfoy of all people. Just as Draco reaches towards the handle of the cabinet, Lucius turns around and gives a disappointed sigh.

“What did I tell you?” Lucius hisses making Draco jump, fear and shame written all over his pointed, pale features.

“Not to touch anything, I’m sorry Father.” Draco replies, a slight quiver in his voice giving away his fear but only to those who are able to recognise it. Harry hears it. And, quicker than he can really think - Harry is changing his plan. Suddenly, Harry knows more about Draco Malfoy than Draco would have ever wanted him to know.

Suddenly, they have a lot more in common than Harry first thought.

Harry knows because his voice has had that quiver, that tinge of fear to his words over the last twelve years with the Dursleys. He knows because now that he’s lived with the Weasleys for over a month - he’s realised that isn’t how a father should speak to his children. He knows because he’s heard Uncle Vernon hiss at him in that same tone of voice over and over, day after day, year after year.

So he acts.

It’s probably the most reckless, most Gryffindor thing that he could’ve done - and he went chasing after Voldemort himself just last year. But aside from being stuck up and spiteful, Draco Malfoy really hasn’t done anything to truly harm Harry - unlike his own relatives. Besides, Harry has spent years dreaming that someone would notice the way Uncle Vernon speaks to him, the way Aunt Petunia looks at him in disgust, the way he’s covered in bruises almost as much as he’s covered in Dudley’s old clothes. He’s spent years wishing someone would save him - his impulse to save others would never let him leave anyone in this situation.

Even if that someone is Draco Malfoy.

Whether it’s intentional or his emotions taking over, Harry isn’t sure, but he manages to create a distraction as the jars on the shelves closest to Lucius Malfoy all shatter at once, their contents falling onto the elder Malfoy’s head. As Lucius spins around to yell at the man he had been conducting his business with, Harry takes his chance to burst out of the cabinet. He grabs a very startled Draco by the hand, pulling him out of the shop.

And then they run.

They’re running down the dark, grim streets of Knockturn Alley and it doesn’t take long for them to get lost - Harry’s only been to Diagon Alley once before so he has no clue how to get back there from this seedy, creepy side of the Wizarding World. He doesn’t even know where they are!

But Draco does. So he takes the lead, tugging Harry down a road, around a corner and suddenly - they’re in Diagon Alley! Harry grins, recognising Ollivanders opposite them - now he needs to find the Weasleys and explain what’s happened. He really hopes that Ron doesn’t go mad.

He doesn’t have long to celebrate being back in Diagon Alley because Lucius is charging after them, bright bursts of green and red spells flying towards them out the end of his wand. Draco lets out a scream and Harry feels sick, wondering what those spells do and how the man Malfoy so clearly idolises could cast them towards his own son.

But Harry doesn’t have time to ask Draco because the taller boy is tugging his arm so hard, Harry thinks it’s going to come out of the socket. So they start to run again, as fast as they can, Draco pushing his way through the crowd with no regard for other people as Harry mumbles apologies as witches and wizards all over the street are sent flying backwards, dropping their shopping and tripping up on their robes.

Then Harry sees the mob of red heads and his eyes well up with tears as he screams for Mrs Weasley - or any of them - to help.

The twins spot him first, just as Molly is asking Percy to head towards Gringotts in search of Harry. They don’t even look confused to see him holding hands with Draco Malfoy as the two boys hurtle towards the twins.

“Mum!” They shout, running towards Harry, meeting the younger boys halfway. “We found him!”

Mrs Weasley doesn’t get much of a chance to register that Harry is safe as there are gasps and screams coming from the same end of the street that Harry and Draco have just appeared from. With Arthur by her side, Molly doesn’t even hesitate. As veterans of the first war, members of the original Order of the Phoenix - they act on instinct. Instinct to protect the children in their care, no matter what.  
With a look from his mother, Percy acts on the same instinct - to protect his siblings. He looks to the twins and they’re already dragging Harry and Draco towards the shop front where Percy has herded Ron, Ginny and Hermione to ensure they’re safely out of the way of whatever is going to happen next. Once they reach the others, the twins and Percy stand guarding the younger ones - wands at the ready, just in case - laws on underage magic be damned.

“What’s Malfoy doing here?” Ron whispers from Harry’s left. Malfoy is still clinging to Harry’s right hand for dear life, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry shakes his head, hoping Ron understands that he will explain - just not here. Not now. At the same time, Hermione rolls her eyes and elbows Ron.

“You need to be more tactful, Ronald.” She mutters. Before Ron can argue back, the twins let out a sharp gasp that is echoed up and down Diagon Alley.

Molly and Arthur Weasley are a force to be reckoned with. Whether it comes from years of fighting together in the Order or years of working together as a team to raise their children, Lucius Malfoy doesn’t stand a chance against them. Draco can’t watch, turning to study the contents of the store window they’re standing in front of but Harry can’t take his eyes off the Weasleys. Ginny screams as she peeks around George’s side just in time to see Lucius fire another one of those green spells towards her father. Harry really should find out what that one does. But even that isn’t enough. Within minutes, Molly has fired off an incarcerous - thick ropes appearing seemingly from nowhere, binding Lucius Malfoy and Arthur has sent his patronus to the Ministry in search of someone named Kingsley.

Soon, a man whose skin is slightly darker than Hermione’s has appeared accompanied by a strange looking man with an even stranger looking eye and a girl with bright pink hair who is barely older than Percy. These strange people congratulate Mr and Mrs Weasley on a job well done before grabbing Lucius, they Apparate away and Harry can’t help but hear the mumbles from the crowds that Lucius will - no doubt - buy himself out of trouble in no time. Harry doesn’t care, the main thing is that Draco is safe - for now at least.

“It’s a shame that I wasn’t there,” Comes the voice of Gilderoy Lockhart as he steps out of Flourish and Blotts across the street. “I happen to know just the spell that would have finished this mess a lot sooner.”

No one pays him any notice.

The crowd falls into the street, praising Arthur and Molly who are quite flustered by all of the attention. Fred and George and clapping their parents on the back and Ron is trying to tell anyone who’ll listen how he managed to get a shot in - Hermione is helpful reminding everyone that he didn’t. Percy is already asking his father all kinds of questions about the legal procedures that Lucius will face whilst Ginny attempts to gather up her school supplies that had been dropped in the hurry to get out of harm's way - she finds an unusual looking book but dismisses it as something her parents had bought and stuffs it into her bag.

Draco is still clutching Harry’s hand. The two boys just stare at each other, they don’t need words for this conversation. Draco is grateful, embarrassed and afraid. Harry is of the opinion that he did what anyone else would have done, that Draco has nothing to be embarrassed about and no need to be afraid. Not now, not here with the Weasleys.

“I think we ought to go back to the Burrow.” Hermione suggests as Molly finishes fussing over her children, checking them all thoroughly for any signs of injury or distress. Arthur agrees and leads his family plus Harry, Draco and Hermione towards The Leaky Cauldron so they can use the Floo.

Draco has dropped Harry’s hand but stays close to him, his head lowered - not daring to look at the Weasleys or Hermione. He’s not sure if he was included in this invitation to the Burrow but he doesn’t know where else to go - if not, he can always Floo back to the Manor from the Leaky Cauldron anyway.

“Nice and clearly dear,” Molly Weasley says to him and Draco’s head snaps up. “The Burrow, we don’t want you getting lost like Harry did this morning.”

He chances a small smile and Molly smiles warmly back at him, gesturing towards the fireplace. Looking around, he sees the rest of the Weasleys - even Ron - smiling at him too.

“Hurry up Malfoy,” One of the twins shouts, “I’m hungry, the sooner we get back then the sooner we get fed!”

As the others laugh and Molly chastises the twin (George, apparently), Draco takes a handful of Floo powder and steps into the fireplace with Arthur Weasley by his side. Throwing down the powder and calling out the address of the Weasley’s home, Draco realises that one way or another - his life has just changed forever.

oOo

“For the last time, Aunt Cissy, don’t call me Nymphadora.”

“Nymphadora, dear - it is your name. How else am I supposed to address you? Auror Tonks, is that better?”

“It’ll do.” Sighs the pink haired girl. When Kingsley had asked her to accompany him and Mad-Eye to Diagon Alley earlier - she hadn’t imagined her day would end up becoming a family reunion of sorts.

“Very well, Auror Tonks. Perhaps you could let me know where my son is and when I will be able to see him? I fear he has had a very traumatic experience today at the hands of Mr Potter. This all seems to be quite the misunderstanding.” Narcissa replies, looking up at her niece.

It’s a bit strange for Tonks, standing across from her Aunt like this - she hadn’t imagined that when she met her Aunt for the first time that it would have involved bringing her into the Auror department for questioning. If it weren’t for Narcissa’s distinctive sleek blonde hair, you could be forgiven for thinking that Tonks was standing across from her own mother - or worse - her Aunt Bellatrix. Whilst the three sisters may all now be estranged, on account of Andromeda being disowned and Bellatrix incarcerated in Azkaban, there is simply no denying that they are three sisters of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. All three sisters were slim, elegant with facial features seemingly distinctive to the Black family - at least, they had once all been slim and elegant.

Tonks isn’t too sure how much of that remains true for her Aunt Bellatrix.

“We’ve been over this, Aunt.” Tonks groans. “Draco is currently in a safe place, you’ll be escorted to him once you’ve been questioned by Aurors Shacklebolt and Moody - if they deem it appropriate. They should be here in the next 5 minutes.”

Just as it appeared that Narcissa was about to complain, again, about how long she had been kept waiting, the door swings open. Finally, Kingsley and Mad-Eye walk through the door and Tonks almost knocks over a small table in her haste to head towards the door and out of the room.

“Thank you Auror Tonks,” Kingsley smiles, stepping back to allow her through the doorway. “If you could just wait around, we’ll need you to accompany Mrs Malfoy to collect her son in a little while.”

Tonks does her best not to glare at Kingsley. Whilst he is definitely someone she considers a friend, he is also her commanding officer - she’ll have to take this up with him in the pub once their shift ends. He can buy her a pint for this.

“Yes, Sir.” Tonks says with a small nod, taking up her position on guard, just outside the door of the interview room. Moody grunts and nods towards her before closing the door.

oOo

Inside the interview room, Narcissa Malfoy is doing her best to continue to remain calm. She had a feeling that she should never have agreed to allow Lucius to take their son to Diagon Alley without her - of course, he hadn’t taken their son to Diagon Alley. He had to go to Knockturn Alley and cause all of this embarrassment. And endanger her son in the process.

“Mrs Malfoy, thank you for waiting - we appreciate your patience.” The tall, dark skinned man says as he takes a seat opposite her. The room is informal, furnished with sofas and a small coffee table between them - clearly designed with the aim of making people feel more comfortable. But Narcissa is no fool, despite the atmosphere and furnishings, the gentle tone of the Aurors voice - she knows this is an interrogation. She knows, as well as these Aurors do, that she is the wife of a former Death Eater. A former Death Eater caught trading in Borgin and Burkes before getting into a duel against the Weasleys in which he fired Dark curses at them - even a Killing Curse.

“It’s not a problem, Auror Shacklebolt - I presume?” She asks. They both know that she knows, Kingsley had been in the same year as James and Lily Potter at school - just a few years below Narcissa herself. Besides, who doesn’t recognised Mad-Eye Moody on sight? Especially if one had been on the opposite side of the war to the senior Auror.

“Yes, apologies for not having introduced myself. I am Auror Shacklebolt, my colleague over there is Auror Moody. We just need to ask you a few questions about your husband, Lucius Malfoy, and then we should be able to get you and your son home safely.”

“Get on with it then.” Snaps Moody. “I want out of here just as much as she does,” He mutters. Narcissa chances a glance towards the older man, aside from the distinctive magical eye and missing leg - Moody bares so many scars of not only the first war but of his many years of service to the Auror Department. Kingsley rolls his eyes and opens the file in front of him.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, Mrs Malfoy, your husband was arrested earlier today on suspicion of trading illegal goods, the use of Dark magic and at least two counts of attempted murder.” Kingsley reads before glancing up at Narcissa. “We were just wondering if you could give us any information about or explanation for your husband’s behaviour today?”

Narcissa looks between the two Aurors. She has a decision to make here, does she protect her husband like she had been taught to do all her life? Or does she tell them what she knows in the hopes of getting to see Draco as soon as she can? It’s just as well the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black put so much emphasis on training their children not to show their emotions on their face. And also teaching them Occlumency - Narcissa is certain that Mad Eye is attempting to take a look through her mind as they speak. Unfortunately for him, she was always the best out of her sisters at Occlumency. A natural, her mother had said, very rare.

“I’m afraid I cannot.” Narcissa replies. “My husband informed me that he was taking our son to Diagon Alley for his school supplies for the upcoming year, I had no reason to believe that such a trip would involve any time spent in Knockturn Alley or getting into duels with the Weasley family.”

Mad-Eye grunts and looks at Kingsley, his doubt and disbelief written all over his face.

“You can choose whether or not you believe me, Auror Moody, but I am telling the truth and would give you the exact same answers under Veritaserum. Of course, as this is simply an interview and not an interrogation - I hope you do not feel that would be necessary.” Narcissa says, almost daring the Auror to confirm her belief that this is in fact an interrogation.

Mad-Eye remains silent.

“That won’t be necessary at all, Mrs Malfoy. We’re just trying to establish a better understanding of what occurred today.” Kingsley responds, trying to smooth things over before the situation gets out of hand. “Could you perhaps shed any light on why your son would be running through the streets of Diagon Alley with Harry Potter as your husband chased after them? Mr Malfoy appeared to be casting Dark spells towards the two young boys as well. You can understand why we might be concerned by that.”

Narcissa wants to scream. She wants to lose her temper, scream and yell. She doesn’t. Nor does she let that desire show. She does, however, wonder how Lucius could be so stupid. Firing Dark spells at the Weasleys is one thing, to fire them at her son? She’ll make sure he lives to regret that when she gets her hands on him.

“Again, I am unable to assist you Auror Shacklebolt.” Narcissa answers. “I was not there, I cannot begin to imagine why my husband would do such a thing. Perhaps he was under the influence of the Imperius curse? He is ever so vulnerable to it, after all.”

Kingsley and Mad-Eye share a look that, put simply, says “bollocks.” They don’t believe a word of that and neither does Narcissa. She knows exactly why Lucius would fire those spells towards her son and Harry Potter, she knows why he would attack the Weasleys in the same manner. But she has to try to protect them all, she is the only representative of the House of Malfoy that is able to save face for them now. After all, there’s no amount of money in the world that could keep this story from appearing in the Evening Prophet.

“Very well,” Kingsley sighs. “We have a search warrant here that allows us to conduct a raid of Malfoy Manor once this interview has ended, whilst this search is ongoing you are within your rights to be present or you may go with Auror Tonks to collect your son. If we have any further questions after searching your property, we will be in touch.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you expect to find in my home, so feel free to search it. I meanwhile, would like to see my son.” Narcissa says, rising to her feet and hopefully sounding more confident in that statement than she feels. “Now, where am I to collect him from?”

Mad-Eye grins at her, clearly he’d been looking forward to this moment. “You’ll find the boy is with the Weasleys, at The Burrow.”

Narcissa just stares at him, unsure whether or not she’s going to faint from shock at the idea of her son willingly being taken to the home of the most notorious blood traitors in the Wizarding World.


	2. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa Malfoy arrives at The Burrow to collect her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone that has read this and especially those who have left kudos! I can't tell you how lovely that was to see. Hopefully I'm not as bad at this as I thought I might be! 
> 
> This second chapter is a bit shorter than the first but I don't think there's anything in this one that I need to warn you about! So, go ahead and enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I'd really love to hear your opinions on the story so far and any ideas you might have for where this could go/how it could be improved so if you fancy leaving a comment - I'd appreciate that a lot!

“Honestly Harry, do you ever stop and think?” Hermione groans, flopping backwards onto the end of Ron’s bed and staring at the ceiling. Ron climbs onto the bed beside her and sits with his back to the wall, arms and legs crossed. 

Apparently he’s not impressed with having Draco Malfoy as a guest in his home.

“He was scared!” Harry protests, sitting across from them on his own bed that had been transfigured by Mr Weasley just a few weeks earlier. “What was I supposed to do, leave him there?”

“Yes!” Ron and Hermione say in unison.

“Harry, mate - I get that you want to help people. But _Malfoy_?!” Ron says, exasperation more than obvious in his voice. “He spent all of last year being horrid to you, bullying Hermione and trying to goad me into a fight - he thinks my entire family are blood traitors! Clearly blood traitors are only useful when your Dad is mental and tries to kill you in the middle of Diagon Alley!”

“I don’t think I was meant to hear that.” Comes a small voice from the doorway. Harry turns to see Draco standing there awkwardly, it’s strange to see him like this - Harry almost misses the arrogance and entitlement that he’s come to associate with Draco Malfoy.

“Come in, Draco.” Hermione says, pushing herself up into a seated position. “We might as well talk about this together to figure out what happens next, no point in excluding you now that Harry has rescued you.”

“Potter didn’t rescue me. I chose to go with him.” Draco snaps, sitting himself down on the other end of Harry’s bed. Hermione rolls her eyes and Ron clenches his jaw. This is not going well, Harry thinks.

“You might as well call us by our first names, Draco. Who knows how long you’re going to be here.” Hermione says as she takes the hair bobble from her wrist and ties her hair back into a loose bun. Harry smiles and remembers her telling him once that she feels as though she can think better when her hair is out of the way, hopefully Hermione is going to come up with the solution to this problem!

Draco scowls at her. He knows she’s right, both about being rescued and about how long he might be stuck here. But he doesn’t know how to react, he’s terrified of what might happen when he returns to the Manor and if he stays friends with Potter, the Weasel and Granger - well, he doesn’t think his father’s Dark curses would miss if that happened.

“Okay then, Hermione.” Draco replies, her name sounding weird coming from his mouth. “I wasn’t scared, you know?”

“How long were you bloody standing there?” Ron demands. “It’s rude to listen in on other people’s conversations - especially when you’re a guest.”

Draco just shrugs in response. Ron’s hand tightens into a fist and only relaxes again when Hermione gently places her hand on his arm. It’s not worth getting into a fight with Malfoy, not here in The Burrow - Ron thinks - Mum would go mad.

“You were scared.” Harry says quietly. “And it’s alright. I was too.”

“I was not!”

“You absolutely were.”

“No chance, Potter!”

“Both of you, shut up.” Hermione says, looking between the two of them. “You probably were scared, Draco - none of us are going to belittle you for that. You’ve every right to be scared when your Dad starts throwing Dark magic towards you. I like this situation about as much as you do, but you’re in it now. So, if you can manage to at least be civil towards each other - yes, that includes you Ron - then we should at least be able to manage the next two days before we have to go back to Hogwarts without anyone getting hurt.”

“But Hermione -”

“No, Ron. Why don’t you play Wizard’s Chess with Draco? I’m going to go get a book to read and Harry… Don’t let them kill each other before I get back.” Hermione replies, leaving no room for argument as she gets up and heads downstairs to Ginny’s room where she’d been staying.

“She’s a little bit terrifying, isn’t she?” Draco mutters. Despite themselves, Harry and Ron can’t help but grin.

“You don’t know the half of it, mate.” Ron replies, reaching for the chessboard.

oOo

“Auror Tonks, if you could escort Mrs Malfoy to The Burrow - you’ll find Arthur and Molly Weasley waiting there with her son.” Kingsley says as they exit the interview room. Tonks simply nods, the sooner this day is over - the better. “Thank you for your help, Mrs Malfoy. We’ll be in touch.” And with that, Kingsley and Mad-Eye turn and walk off down the corridor.

“Are you alright, Aunt Cissy?” Tonks asks, much like her mother - Narcissa is naturally very pale but she looks as if she’s somehow gotten even paler.

“Yes, thank you Nymphadora. If you could take me to the Weasley residence now, I’d quite like to see that my son is safe.” Narcissa replies, drawing the cloak from her robe closer around herself. The idea of her darling Draco spending all this time with Potter and the blood traitors is quite disconcerting.

Tonks sighs and leads her Aunt up to the atrium of the Ministry before exiting through the main doors and heading towards the small alleyway beside the building. There are anti-apparition wards on the Ministry building itself and whilst this alleyway is covered by most of the other wards, the anti-apparition ones were lifted to allow for a safe space in which employees or visitors to the Ministry could simply Apparate straight home.

“I’ll have to side-along you, is that alright?” Tonks asks. Narcissa merely nods and grasps hold of her niece’s forearm. With a familiar tug of magic, the two women disappear into thin air before arriving outside The Burrow.

oOo

Molly Weasley cannot believe her eyes.

Approaching her home is Nymphadora Tonks, a young girl who had been in the same school year as Charlie and she is escorting Narcissa Malfoy. Molly takes a deep breath, Narcissa Malfoy is about to enter her home and if that woman so much as thinks about making a comment - well, Molly will not sit there and be insulted in her own home.

She goes to the back door and opens it, stepping out into the yard to greet the guests.

“Tonks, dear! What a lovely surprise!” Molly says, smiling warmly at the young girl. “Hello, Mrs Malfoy.”

“Mrs Weasley,” Narcissa nods.

“Wotcher, Molly!” Tonks grins, “I hear you might have ended up with my cousin in your company after saving his arse in Diagon Alley this morning.”

“Yes, it would seem so. Come on in, Draco is upstairs playing chess with Ron.” Molly replies, inviting them both into the house. The two women follow Molly into the kitchen as she makes her way towards the kettle, pointing her wand towards the cupboard at the same time - gathering the teapot and cups as she sets about making some tea.

Narcissa sits herself opposite her niece and glances around the building she now finds herself in. She had thought it looked strange from the outside, crooked with extra floors added on here and there - clearly as more room was needed, but inside? Inside was just as strange and marvellous, the house was clearly held together by magic - that much was obvious! But it was full of clutter, textbooks and quills everywhere, half finished knitting projects left on chairs and piles of laundry waiting to be taken up to the appropriate rooms of each child.

“Tonks!” Cry the twins as they enter the kitchen. Tonks had been a few years older than them in their first few years at Hogwarts and the twins had gotten to know her through Charlie - they admired her knack for mischief and troublemaking that much was for sure.

“Wotcher Fred, George!” She grins, accepting the cup of tea that Molly is handing her. “Been keeping up the good work, I hope?”

“Of course!” They chorus.

“We’re just off outside, Mum.” George adds, winking to Tonks as Fred leads him outside. Molly shakes her head.

“I do wish you wouldn’t encourage them, dear.” She sighs, sitting down beside Tonks with her own cup of tea. “They get into enough trouble as it is! Ginny, would you go and fetch Draco and the others?” She asks, turning to her youngest child.

Ginny nods and dashes off up the stairs.

“Mrs Weasley, I ought to thank you for the kindness you’ve shown my son today. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please - you need only ask.” Narcissa says, looking towards the woman opposite her. Molly studies her carefully, she might not know the boy - but she cares a lot for children.

“Mrs Malfoy, please - there is no need to thank me. I would have done the same thing for any child, as I’m sure you would have too.” Molly says, frowning slightly. “I do hope that Draco won’t come to any further harm at his father’s hand because of today’s events.”

Narcissa merely nods. She doesn’t think Lucius is going to be able to buy himself out of this one, using Dark magic at home is one thing - but in the middle of Diagon Alley? In broad daylight and aiming at his own son? He might as well have taken himself straight to Azkaban when he left the house that morning.

“I still think you cheated.” Comes Ron’s voice from the bottom of the stairs. “You must have, the only person who ever beats me is Bill!”

“Of course I didn’t cheat, Weasley.” Comes Malfoy’s reply. “I’m just better than you, that’s all.”

“Ron, you got beat by a Slytherin. Twice. Just admit defeat, mate.” Harry laughs as the group enters the kitchen.

The three women sitting around the table stare at each other for a second before bursting into giggles at how odd the situation is. The group of youngsters can’t help but stare at them, confused - and in Draco and Ron’s case alarmed - by the three women before them. Regaining their composure, the women smile at the group.

“Hello Mother,” Draco smiles as Narcissa rises to her feet and heads over to check he’s okay. “I see you’ve had a visit from the Aurors.”

“Draco,” She replies, cupping his cheek slightly before pulling away. They might be close, but both know that they can show their affection back at the Manor. Even here at The Burrow, they are still Malfoys and they are still in public - there’s a reputation to be upheld. Or what remains of it, at least. “This is your cousin, Nymphadora - she happens to work for the Auror Department and escorted me here to collect you.”

Tonks groans at the use of her first name, again. Her hair flashes to red as she struggles to control her temper.

“Don’t call me Nymphadora.” She grinds out, focusing on keeping her hair pink and checking that none of her other features shifted in her anger.

“How did you do that?” Draco demands, looking at the others and seeing they’re as shocked and excited as he is. “That thing, with your hair?”

“She’s a Metamorphmagus!” Hermione gasps excitedly. “You are, aren’t you? I’ve read all about it, it means that she can change her appearance at will! It’s not a skill that can be learned, trust me - I tried to find out.”

Tonks grins at the young girl, concentrating for a second before her hair imitates Hermione’s bushy curls but retains it’s bright pink colour. “I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great.”

“Well, as exciting as this all is - I think Draco and I best be heading home. He’s had quite the ordeal today.” Narcissa says. Tonks nods and goes to stand up.

“Why don’t you use our Floo?” Molly offers, “It’ll be quicker and easier.”

Tonks looks as though she might kiss Molly for suggesting that, the sooner they’re back at Malfoy Manor - the sooner Tonks can get to the pub and force Kingsley to buy her that pint he owes her after this utterly bizarre day.

“Thank you, that would be excellent.” Narcissa replies with a small smile. “Once again, Mrs Weasley - I can’t thank you enough.”

“Yes, thank you Mrs Weasley.” Draco adds. “I really appreciated it. And I really enjoyed lunch!”

Everyone laughs at that as Draco and Narcissa head towards the fireplace, as they’re about to step into the flames - Draco turns and walks back towards Harry and the others. He reaches out and offers his hand to Harry. Harry glances towards Ron who simply nods and he takes Draco’s hand, shaking it firmly. Draco lets go and offers his hand to Ron who shakes it too.

He glances to Hermione and she just smiles knowingly. As he steps back into the Floo with his mother, Draco knows one thing is for certain - it’s going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two days pass without any major incidents at The Burrow, but there's a lot of unanswered questions hanging in the air. Are the Golden Trio about to welcome a fourth member? What will happen when they get to Hogwarts? Will there be inter-house unity or just chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, this hasn't been updated in forever! And I can only apologise, my first term back at University has been a complete and utter nightmare. But, onwards and upwards! 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter but I just wanted to get something up, something that you'll all - hopefully - enjoy! There's no real content warnings needed for this chapter either, so without further ado! Here is chapter 3!

Draco Malfoy was nervous.

And not because of the usual back to school anxieties that came with leaving his Mother behind in Wiltshire for the next four months - but because of Harry Potter.

Since the incident in Diagon Alley two days previous, Draco hadn’t spoken to Harry at all. They had left things on good terms at The Burrow as far as Draco was concerned, after all The Boy Who Lived had actually shaken his hand. But what, Draco wondered, would happen when they get to Hogwarts? Perhaps it had been foolish of him to assume that Potter would actually want to be friends with a Slytherin - not only a Slytherin but a Malfoy.

After all, what had Potter said last year? _“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”_

Draco sighed, gathered up his wand and robes as he headed out of his bedroom to meet his Mother in the entrance hall so they could leave for Kings Cross Station.

It seemed he was just going to have to wait and see.

oOo

“Hurry up, you lot! We’re going to miss the train!” Mrs Weasley called as she lead her children, Harry and Hermione through the busy platforms of Kings Cross.

“It’s 10:45am, Mum. We’re not going to miss the train.” Groaned Fred.

“Yeah, it doesn’t leave until 11am! We’ve got ages!” Ron chimed in, trying to keep hold of his pet rat Scabbers.

“Hmph.” Came the response from Mrs Weasley. Clearly she didn’t feel like arguing with them this morning - something the Weasley children considered a blessing. They arrived at the barrier between Platform 9 and ¾ and the Muggle world moments later, taking it in turns to slip through the wall to the other side. Mrs Weasley went first with Ginny, Percy followed straight after, then the twins.

Harry and Ron walked towards the wall together with Hermione following them, coming out into the bustling Wizarding World less than a second later. Harry looked around excitedly, there was something about the Wizarding World that always seemed much more vibrant and colourful in Harry’s opinion.

They made their way towards the spot where Mrs Weasley had Ginny in what seemed to be a bone-crushing hug. Mrs Weasley released her youngest child, herding her onto the Hogwarts Express before either of them got too tearful. Ginny spotted a blonde haired girl she seemed to know quite well and the pair disappeared into the crowd of students trying to find a carriage.

“Now,” Mrs Weasley began. “You three had better behave this year, do you hear me? I don’t want to get any letters from Professor Dumbledore like the one I got last year, alright?”

“Yes, Mum.” Ron groaned, rolling his eyes.

“We don’t go looking for trouble, Mrs Weasley!” Hermione said.

“It seems to just find us instead,” Harry added, pushing his glasses up his nose as he glanced towards Mrs Weasley.

The Weasley matriarch simply shook her head as she pulled the three of them into a hug. “Off you go then,” She said as she released them. “And look after Ginny, won’t you?”

They assured her that they would and quickly boarded the train, just as the guards began to blow their whistles. Mrs Weasley waved until she could no longer see them before heading back out into the busy streets of Muggle London.

oOo

“It’s going to be impossible to find a carriage now,” Ron complained as they walked along the train, each of the compartments they passed full of students catching up on their summer holidays.

“What about this one?” Hermione asked, nodding towards a compartment just ahead of them. In it, sat Draco Malfoy and his friends.

“No.” Ron replied, looking to Harry for backup. “Please?” He implored.

“I don’t know, ‘Mione.” Harry mumbled. “I haven’t spoken to him since everything that happened the other day, plus his friends are there now.”

Hermione just looked at the boys, shook her head and walked towards the compartment door - knocking on the glass as she slid the door open. “Alright if we join you, Draco?” She asked.

The faces of five Slytherins snapped towards her, all displaying various attitudes. A small girl with dark hair cropped into a sharp bob with a fringe seemed to be trying to make Hermione disappear with her eyes alone. Two large boys, in both size and height, seemed confused. A third boy simply appeared to be bored, as for Draco himself?

He seemed confused, pleased and worried all at once.

“We don’t socialise with your kind, Mudblood.” Spat the small girl. “Run along.”

“Hey!” Shouted three voices at once. The shouts of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley objecting to their friend being called such an awful word surprised no one, even if Harry wasn’t entirely sure what the word meant, the shout of Draco Malfoy protesting that same thing however - seemed to shock everyone. Not least Draco himself.

“Don’t call her that, Pansy.” Draco snapped. “There’s no reason to be so rude and uncouth.”

“Draco, it’s fine. We can find somewhere else,” Hermione sighed as she and Harry tried to keep Ron from attempting to hex Pansy Parkinson.

“Draco! Draco?!” Pansy shrieked, glaring back and forth between her friend and the Golden Trio. “Since when were you on a first name basis with blood traitors and mudbloods? Blaise, are you hearing this?!” She demanded.

The dark skinned boy rolled his eyes, turning the page of his Quidditch magazine. “With you shrieking like a harpy? Of course I am, Pansy darling.” He replied.

“We’ll just go, okay?” Harry said, clinging onto Ron’s wand arm in the hopes he would be able to stop the taller boy from landing himself in detention before they’d even arrived at Hogwarts. “Come on Ron,” he added, beginning to drag his best friend away.

“I’ll come find you in a bit.” Draco called before he could stop himself. The Slytherins turned to look at their leader, astounded and confused. Harry just grinned, nodded and headed further down the train - dragging Ron along as Hermione followed.

Draco collapsed back into his seat, not even realising he had stood up at any point, and groaned as the compartment door slid closed again. There was no getting himself out of this one.

oOo

“Well?” Pansy demanded. “Blaise, put that stupid magazine down and help me get to the bottom of this! You don’t even like Quidditch!”

Blaise rolled his eyes and slung the magazine towards Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe caught it and the pair sat quietly in the corner, flicking through it.

“You’re right, I don’t.” Blaise said, sitting up from the position he’d previously been lazing in. “But I also don’t like hearing old news either, don’t you know how to read Pansy?” He sighed dramatically.

Pansy just glared at him. “Old news? Care to share?”

“Well, if you’d bothered to read The Prophet or any of Draco’s letters from the last two days - you’d know that Mr Malfoy went a bit mental in Diagon Alley and our fearless leader got himself rescued by Saint Potter and his sidekicks.” Blaise drawled.  
“Very funny, Zabini.” Draco snapped.

“Is it wrong?” His friend replied, pulling a Chocolate Frog from his bag and examining the box carefully. “I bet this is another Dumbledore one,” He said, “What’d you reckon?”

“I reckon Draco Malfoy has been polyjuiced or put under the Imperius curse or something! That’s what I reckon!” Pansy snapped, “Is it true?”

Draco just nodded, he seemed unable to speak. “I just - it just -” He attempted but the words just wouldn’t come to him. Pansy looked at him and her features softened from anger to sympathy almost instantly. She might be difficult at times, but she had been his best friend for as long as he could remember - and this was why.

“Oh Draco,” She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder and taking his hand in hers. “I’m sorry.”

Pansy had witnessed Mr Malfoy’s infamous temper a few times upon visits to The Manor. The idea that her best friend had been subjected to that privately had made her physically sick, but for it to have happened so publicly? Pansy couldn’t make it make sense. The compartment was quiet for a while, as the five of them seemed to be lost in their own minds. It was comfortable - pleasant even! Until -

“Does this mean we have to be nice to Potter, Weasel and her now?” Pansy asked, it came out like a whisper - as if she were afraid of the answer. Draco sighed, getting to his feet and stretching before heading towards the compartment door.

“Please, Pans.” He replied, before slipping out of the door in search of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Who knew that one little instance of curiosity in Borgan and Burkes would lead to all this?


End file.
